


Синий экран

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от R до NC-17) [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Тут ни слова о Наташе Старк, но это о ней.





	Синий экран

— Тони, ну, давай, — Локи вытягивается на кровати, смотрит зелеными, совершенно бесстыжими глазами и трется щекой о плечо. 

Он действительно хочет этого — вот сумасшедший. Тони знает, потому что Локи описывает вокруг идеи круги, пробует разные походы: вымогает, просит, требует, соблазняет, уговаривает, торгуется. Целая куча синонимов, чтобы выразить одно и тоже желание. А Локи знает, что Тони сложно ему отказать, особенно когда Локи просит, ласковый и демонстративно послушный. Когда Тони спокоен и расслаблен, голова Локи лежит у него на плече, когда у них переплетены ноги и пальцы, и от обоих пахнет друг другом, когда у Локи между ягодиц до сих пор влажно, потому что Тони упорно отказывается пользоваться презервативами. Тони видит насквозь все эти хитрые уловки, но и Локи неплохо об этом осведомлен. Они уже слишком давно вместе, чтобы играть в эти игры вдвоем. 

— Зачем тебе это надо, чудовище? — вздыхает Тони, поглаживая того за ушами. Локи мурлычет и потягивается. 

— Хочу, — бескомпромиссно требует он. — Побудь для меня девочкой, Старк. 

— Ни за что. 

Локи доволен, это видно по глазам, по тому, как растягиваются в улыбке губы, по тому, как он медленно облизывается и сползает ниже, чтобы подышать Тони на внутреннюю сторону бедер. Тот непроизвольно ежится, так провокационно это выглядит. Он бы очень хотел взять Локи за лохматые черные вихры, толкнуться поглубже, увидеть, как припухшие губы растягиваются вокруг его члена, полюбоваться на взгляд из-под ресниц, провоцирующий его на глупости. Хотел — но сдерживается, растягивает мучительное удовольствие. 

— Не-е-ет, — тянет Тони, а Локи медленно ведет языком линию по вене. 

Оба знают, что Тони когда-нибудь сдастся. У Локи достаточно терпения и упрямства, чтобы соблазнять снова и снова, а Тони слишком ведется на него, чтобы отказать. Хотя, право, было бы куда проще согласиться, если бы Локи просил о какой-нибудь чуши вроде доступа к базам данных Щ. И. Т. Но Локи ему нужен, и за это Тони прощает ему многое: и сумасбродные выходки, и внезапные исчезновения, и хорошо спланированные гадости. Правда, за последние Локи бывает изрядно отшлепан, до красных пятен на белоснежной заднице и крепко, колом, стоящего члена, который Тони потом облизывает, предварительно связав Локи руки и распяв на кровати. 

Но и Локи нужен Тони, и таким тоже, поэтому он просит:

— Побудь для меня девочкой, Старк, — и снова смотрит своими по-кошачьи наглыми глазами. Тони слишком любит Локи, чтобы отказать. Честно говоря, он вообще не умеет Локи отказывать, а инстинкт самосохранения вымер у него где-то в первые полгода отношений. 

На фоне таких уговоров согласиться стать женщиной не так сложно. Хотя, нет, конечно, сложно. А Тони думал, будет наоборот. Как два пальца. 

Во-первых, он не любит говорить Локи «нет». Сначала выпендривался, потом честно старался, рисовался, ухаживал, потом — привык. Тем более, что ничего по-настоящему чудовищного Локи до сих пор не требует. Ничего, на что Тони пойти бы не смог. 

Во-вторых, это полезно. Адское любопытство, новый опыт, неизвестные ощущения — ясно дело, у Тони было очень много женщин, но это не значит, что он на самом деле понимает их физиологию. Знает — да, выучил — безусловно, способен доставлять удовольствие — конечно, но понять? Ощутить на себе, своей шкурой, своими нервными окончаниями? Ч-черт, ну, Локи же тоже иногда бывает для Тони девочкой, а если бы Тони выяснил все на практике, экспериментально, он бы понимал еще лучше, что, когда, под каким углом и вообще, как все это ощущается. 

Но это только в теории. 

Пока Тони рассуждает отстраненно, он не паникует. Ему любопытно, нервно, интересно, он даже понимает, что согласиться нужно. Точно нужно, однозначно — ст **ó** ит, предложение Локи хорошее и интересное. Наверняка будет приятно. Зачем отказываться? 

Тони и упирается-то большей частью потому, что сам не понимает, почему так упирается. Почему по внутренностям пробегает холодок, а воображение вывешивает синий экран и дает сбой при попытке представить вкрадчиво опускающегося сверху Локи. Раз-раз-раз, говорит воображение, вот он опирается на ладони, движется по постели снизу вверх, а ты в это время... 

Оп-па, синий экран. 

«Какие у меня будут глаза?» — невпопад думает Тони. Не грудь, не ноги, не задница и не цвет реактора — о да, вот еще одна штука, на которую Локи все соблазняет и соблазняет его. На нее Тони тоже рано или поздно согласится: магический сердечник активного катализатора.  
Тони забирается куда-нибудь в дальний угол лаборатории и размышляет, притворяясь, что очень занят паяльником. 

«Какие у меня будут глаза?»

Ощущения как перед прыжком в холодную воду. В холодный океан. В холодную Ниагару. В холодный-холодный космос. Все, хватит аллегорий. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Тони однажды ночью, когда они оба уже спокойны и расслаблены, от них пока не так сильно пахнет друг другом и еще не пахнет горячим и жарким сексом. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Тони, обнимая Локи со спины, тянется через него в изголовье кровати, ищет там что-то, находит и сует прямо в руки. 

Плотная, непроницаемая черная повязка. 

— Только завяжи мне глаза, — просит Тони, ныряя с головой.


End file.
